We should be lovers
by Heartbreak82
Summary: He had the world's biggest crush on the other man. But he had no clue what to do about it. *Bourton*slash*


We should be lovers

He followed him with his eyes. Everywhere he went. He followed. He watched him. From afar. Always from afar. First he didn't know why but the longer he had to follow him around, practically stalk him with his eyes, he knew it. He was in love. Utterly and completely in love.

He didn't know when it started. But it was there. This special feeling deep down in his stomach every time he passed him. He knew it every time his stomach made a little somersault when he could feel the presence of the other man.

He had been in love before. With other women, with other men. But he never had been in love like this. He never felt something like that. He felt like he was burning. He couldn't understand how the other man still hadn't notice anything about his feelings. He must have been so obvious. He practically starred him down every time he saw him. He flushed just when he spoke to him and he words never made any sense when he asked him something. Why didn't he notice?

He felt like a school boy having a crush on the coolest guy in class. He felt like a little girl giggling every time the other would do something slightly funny or sexy. God, when did he loose his cool so much? What did the other man do to him to bring such a reaction out of him? What? He had no idea.

How can you stop yourself falling for someone? He would have paid good money for having a receipt against love. Unfortunately it didn't seem like this feeling would go away soon. It stuck with him. It was almost glued to him. Every waking hour he thought about him and when sleep finally washed over him he just dreamed about him. About his lips, about his kiss. Something that in reality never would exist.

He didn't know how long he would be able to take it. Maybe he should ask Vince to draft him to Smackdown. Maybe being away from him would help cooling down the burning desire inside his guts. But then again who did he try to kid? When he had to stay away due to his injury he felt like dying. He never felt such pain inside his heart. He ached. He physical ached for him. Not that having him near would change anything but just seeing him, seeing him smile, laugh, frown, eased something of the pain inside him.

When did he start being such a soppy git? He had no clue! He just knew that it was his fault. Just his fault alone. He was alright before he came along. Before he made him fall in love with him. Before him everything was brilliant. And now? Now he just tried to survive this burning feeling inside him. He knew that one day he would get burnt. But he didn't care. He was in love. He knew it. And that was amazing.

…...

"I think we need to talk." A strong hand laid on his shoulder and he looked surprised into a pair of brown eyes.

"Why? What's wrong?" He tried to play it cool but he voice betrayed him.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? You exactly know what's wrong." He looked at him seriously. "I mean all this staring it is really freaking me out. You need to stop that. I mean seriously. You need to stop." He looked ashamed to the floor. He knew he was right. He knew he had to stop. But how do you make yourself stop loving someone. He had no clue.

"I know you are right. But how can I stop? Tell me. Tell me how I can stop it and I will do it. Everything. Just make it stop." He rubbed his hand over his face and tried to regain a bit of his composure.

The other man took a deep breath.

"You need to tell him, Randy. You need to tell Evan, that you are completely and utterly in love with him." Justin Gabriel looked at the older man with a sad smile. He knew how it felt to be so much in love without a chance of getting the person you have those feelings for.

"I can't Justin. I just can't." 

"You are the almighty Viper. Of course you can. Be brave and I am sure you will get rewarded." Justin put his arms around his neck and stroked the soft hair gently.

"Believe me. You will get your happy ending."

Randy smiled sadly. If he just could believe it.

…...

"I think we need to talk." The bright blue eyes on him made him jumpy.

"Why? What's wrong?" He tried to play dumb but failed miserably.

"What's wrong? Seriously? What's wrong? Are you trying to kid me? Evan, you need to stop that! Really. You just need to stop it." Jack looked at the smaller man with a stern face.

"I really have no clue what you are talking about." He avoided his eyes but he knew that Jack knew exactly what he was feeling right now.

"You need to stop following Randy Orton around like a lap dog. I am sure that some people start believing you are his stalker or something just by the amount of time you accidentally run into him."

"Well it is all accidentally. I am not following him around. It is just pure coincident. He always seems to be where I am. That is hardly my fault. This company is not that big you know." Evan tried again to sound very believable but even in his ears it sounded like complete rubbish. But how do you stop yourself from loving someone. He had no idea.

"You really need to stop." Jack laid one heavy arm around Evan's shoulder and pulled him closer.

"But how, Jack? Tell me that. How do I get him out of my system?"

"Speak with him. That's your only chance. And I am sure you will be surprised about the reaction.

Evan snuggled closer to the bigger body next to him. He wished the other man was right. He wished he would be surprised. But he couldn't believe it. No, that was all a dream. Nothing to do with reality. He would never be so lucky.

…...

He tried to stay calm. But he failed miserably. He knew where he was. He knew that he was alone. It was the perfect opportunity but it didn't make it easier for one second. Why did he even think about doing this in the first place? Right, his stupid friend talking him into this. Right. He remembered. He made a mental note to kick his friend's butt after he humiliated himself to death but still he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. No answer. He didn't understand. He got a text earlier from his room mate saying that the other man's room mate was with him at the bar. God, how stupid. He would be there as well. God. He could be so stupid sometimes. He turned on his heal and headed back to his room. How stupid. How incredible stupid.

…...

Slowly he walked back to his room. He couldn't believe that he got so far just to miss the other man. Finally picking up so much courage and then this. He sighed. Typical Randy Orton. Just so typical.

He was lost in his thoughts and he didn't see the other person heading towards him. He just noticed them when it was almost to late and they run into each other.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry. I didn't..." His heart stopped a beat. "Evan?"

The smaller man smiled nervously at him. "Sorry. It was my fault. I was lost in thoughts." He shyly looked up into the blue eyes of the older man and his stomach made a little air bourne. God, his eyes were so beautiful. He could happily just stare into these eyes for an eternity.

""Naw, it was my fault. I mean I didn't look..." Randy felt that he was rambling but he felt so stupid under the gaze of the unique young man. His eyes met the brown pools which were haunting him in his sleep and he felt captivite.

Their eyes were locked and they just starred breathlessly into each others eyes. They both couldn't quiet believe what they could see in the other man's eyes but without doing really anything their faces moved closer until they met in a shy, soft kiss. It was a question that needed an answer. There were no words, just the gentle touch of their lips, which gave more insight into the other man's feeling that any word could have done.

They broke slowly apart and the slight smile on both their lips told them anything they needed to know. They crushed again together. This time breathless and passionate. They needed each other more than air. Randy just lifted the smaller man up from the ground and Evan pulled his legs eagerly around Randy's hips. They had no idea how they made it to Evan's hotel room but when they finally felt the soft mattress under their legs it felt like a thousand dreams coming true at once.

…...

He drew lazy patterns on the other man's chest while he was sleeping like a little angel. Evan never had seen such a peaceful expression on the other man's face. They still haven't spoken a word about anything but somehow it didn't feel necessary. They had shared their feelings in a different way. They had shared their bodies, they had shared their souls. And Evan felt like he knew already everything he needed to know.

Suddenly Randy opened his eyes and with a smile on his lips he pulled the other man a bit closer to himself.

"What are you thinking?" His voice was still heavy with slumber.

"Don't know. I am not sure if I still can think after tonight." Evan laughed quietly.

"It was pretty amazing wasn't it." The Viper smiled a special smile that Evan never had seen before in his face. So warm, so adorable.

"It was." He smiled and gently stroked over Randy's cheekbone.

Leaning into the touch the older man closed his eyes again and asked: "And what now?" Evan shivered slightly. What do you answer to such a question? But playtime was over anyway. No reason for playing cool anymore. He was sure he bared his feeling in front of the other man a thousand times tonight. It wouldn't matter anymore.

"I want to be with you." And there it was again. This warm and adorable smile on Randy's lips. He felt a million butterflies in his stomach.

"Me too." They sealed their promise with a kiss. Full of future promises. Full of a future that could exist.

They both knew that it wouldn't be easy. They both knew that they never would be like any normal couple. But right here and right now there was nothing else that they could have asked for. They had each other. And for now that was more than enough.


End file.
